


Running Home

by angelslove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, its like right at the beginning and isnt anything too wack dw im not like that, just tryna explore the abo-verse n how itd work in society basically, kenma n kuroo are in LOVE, kuroo is a gentleman..., warning for a guy that tries to force himself onto kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslove/pseuds/angelslove
Summary: Kenma tried to catch his breath while he stumbled into Kuroo's arms. He knew he was making a scene with other third years mingling in the hallway watching him, but for once he didn't care. Couldn't care.





	Running Home

Nekoma, like any other school, had an infirmary jam packed to the actual brim with blockers, patches, and every type of rut/heat reducing medication under the sun. This was a given for any school, really, as it's common for first time heats and ruts to suddenly start with no warning signs or side effects before-hand.

Which is why Kenma is more confused than anything when he was cornered during lunch, by an alpha just a bit taller than he was (but a lot stronger), obviously in the middle of entering a rut. 

"Um, the-- the nurse's office is--" He tried, shakily pointing towards the stairs leading upwards, but his wrist was snatched up by the alpha. He leaned in and inhaled deeply, visibly falling deeper into the rut from Kenma's omega scent.

"Don't want the nurse," he grunted, shaking his head. He leered at the blonde, pupils blown and eyes wild, and bullied his way into Kenma's personal space. "Want you."

Ooookay. Now the panic was settling in.

"N-no," Kenma forced out, flinching away when the alpha got close enough that the blonde could feel his hot breath on his cheek, could *smell* it. "You need to go to the nurse--"

"No nurse!" The alpha snapped, and was suddenly emitting such a strong scent, demanding submission, that Kenma felt his knees go weak, affecting him even through the medication he was taking. The alpha was obviously irritated at being denied, by an *omega* of all people. 

He couldn't call for help-- he was in an emptier part of the school, in the stairwell. He wanted to be alone after a long day of tests and stress, but now he regretted his decision more than anything. He'd reach for his phone, but one hand was tight in the alpha's grip and the other was busy attempting to push the man away, trying to keep him from completely entering his space. 

"Pl-please," Kenma begged weakly, recoiling as far back as he could. "Just let me go."

For a moment it seemed the alpha gained some form of clarity, perhaps since he wasn't completely at the mercy of his rut yet; perhaps the begging alongside the distressed scent from the omega snapped him out of it, even if just for a moment. His eyes widened and grip loosened on Kenma's wrist, and Kenma took this opportunity to fucking *book* it. He snatched his hand free and tore through the stairwell door, down the empty hallway. He didn't dare risk losing any time turning back to see if the alpha was following him.

Because even if he *was* giving chase, Kenma knew who to go to. Who would protect him no matter what. 

Kuroo looked pleasantly surprised to see Kenma, but his expression quickly shifted from his usual of adoration to serious concern near immediately. Kenma knew he probably looked scared out of his mind, and it was definitely unheard of for him to be running like he was in the first place.

Kenma tried to catch his breath while he stumbled into Kuroo's arms. He knew he was making a scene with other third years mingling in the hallway watching him, but for once he didn't care. Couldn't care. Instead he finally dared to turn around, to see if he would find the alpha charging down the hall after him, and nearly collapsed with relief when he didn't.

"Kenma, what's going on?" Kuroo asked firmly, placing a hand on Kenma's cheek and gently turning his head back to face him. "Why do you smell weird?"

Kenma took a moment to take his boyfriend in; the slant of his nose, the sleepy droop of his eyes, the messy black hair. The epitome of home, of familiarity. Kenma was safe. He was safe.

"Kenma--"

"Alpha in a rut," the blonde squeezed out. As his heart rate settled he began to realize where they were, how much attention was on them, and ducked his head. He kept his grip tight on Kuroo's uniform, though. "Can-- we go somewhere private?"

"Yeah-- yes. Of course. Yaku, if I'm late, cover for me," Kuroo casually requested to their teammate, who Kenma hadn't even realized was next to him. Yaku's sputtering as they walked away almost brought a smile to Kenma's face. Almost.

The both of them made their way outside, moving to sit under a tree that was near the school entrance. There were a few other students mingling around, finishing up their lunches and socializing, but not close enough to them to make Kenma worry. 

"So." Kuroo looked at the other expectantly, but patiently. Kenma knew he could take his time with this, but he just wanted to get it out already. 

He twiddled his fingers together anxiously, looking down at his lap. "There was... Ugh. I was sitting in an empty stairwell during lunch because I just wanted some alone time, when... This alpha kinda barreled up the stairs..? I think he was heading to the infirmary, but once he saw me he just... Stopped." Kenma shuddered, remembering how the alpha seemed to seize all movements the minute he noticed Kenma, alone and small and vulnerable. "I'm pretty sure he was going into a rut, and--" Kenma took a deep breath. "He tried to force himself onto me."

Kuroo's body had been tensing the entirety of his explanation, and once Kenma delivered the finishing blow that was the last sentence he grabbed the other and tugged him close.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing he asked, nosing the soft spot behind Kenma's ear. "Did he do anything to you?"

"I'm okay," Kenma whispered, hands clutching Kuroo's shirt tightly. "Just... I managed to get away before he could do anything, but..." His nose wrinkled up. "I smell bad. I smell like him."

"Want me to scent you?" Kuroo threaded a hand through Kenma's hair, gentle and grounding. He always asked before he did so-- he had told Kenma once he never wanted the blonde to think he saw him as property, something he could do whatever he wanted to with like a lot of alphas are notorious of; especially to omegas. He asked to scent him, just like he asked to kiss him or cuddle him. 

"...Yeah." Kenma tucked his face into the crook of Kuroo's neck. 

Kuroo did so, chest rumbling as he released calming, loving pheromones in small enough doses it stuck close; like a warm blanket of affection and safety.

It was moments like these when Kenma remembered the true purpose to alphas' strengths and abilities: to *protect*. To gently lead the betas, to take care of the omegas. It was their role; and as much as humans had shifted away from their base instincts, it was undoubtably carved into their very beings. 

"I was really scared," Kenma admitted quietly, idly picking at a piece of lint on Kuroo's uniform. 

"I bet," Kuroo hummed, ever-so-gently rocking them back and forth. "Want to go home? I can call your mom, report this shit to the principle. It'd be safer for everyone, too, making sure he's not still roaming the school."

Kenma instinctively quietly whined at the thought of separating from Kuroo after what had happened, and the alpha seemed to catch on to this pretty quickly.

"I'll ditch too," he assured, hands sweeping up and down Kenma's back comfortingly. "Like hell I'm leaving you alone now."

"If I ever get claimed by an alpha that's not you, I'm cutting the bite out," Kenma grumbled. 

"Don't say stuff like that!" Kuroo said in distress, arms tightening further around the omega. "I would never let that happen, anyway."

It was impossible, both Kuroo and Kenma knew. Kuroo couldn't be with the omega at all times, and while he was away who knew what could happen. 

Like today. 

But instead of saying this, Kenma just sighed and curled in even closer to the alpha-- *his* alpha. 

And he let himself believe in Kuroo's possible impossibles, just this once. 

**Author's Note:**

> also yaku's excuse for kuroo's absence is he had to take a massive shit that ended up with him having to go home lolol such a good friend


End file.
